Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a printer, a printing method, and a non-transitory recording medium.
Description of the Related Art
Printers which print an image with an active energy ray curable liquid (e.g., ultraviolet (UV) curable ink) are known. Some of these printers form a coat layer on a printed color image with a transparent liquid for the purpose of giving gloss to the image, improving the properties (e.g., light resistance) of a recording medium, or protecting the image.